As exemplified in Nikolich U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,403,722, 4,483,474, and 4,522,162, it is known to use a dispenser of the type noted above to dispense a hydrocarbon fuel to a combustion gas-powered tool, such as, for example, a combustion gas-powered fastener-driving tool. Such fastener-driving tools and such fuel dispensers therefor are available commercially from ITW-Paslode (a division of Illinois Tool Works Inc.) of Lincolnshire, Illinois, under its IMPULSE.TM. trademark.
Typically, the inner bag of such a dispenser is made from a flexible, laminated, multi-layer sheet. The sheet may have an outermost layer of nylon film, an intermediate layer of aluminum foil, and an innermost layer of polyethylene film with suitable bonding layers between the aluminum and other layers. The polyethylene layer, which before heat-sealing is oriented, can be heat-sealed to itself.
Typically, moreover, the valve assembly includes a tubular part, which is molded from polyethylene, and which extends into the inner bag. It is known for the inner bag to be heat-sealed, at one of its seams, around and to such a part.
However, if the dispensable fluid is a hydrocarbon fuel, special sealing problems arise whereupon it may not be entirely satisfactory for the inner bag to be heat-sealed, at one of its seams, around and to such a part. A better way to mount the inner bag is required, particularly but not exclusively if the dispensable fluid is a hydrocarbon fuel.